youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yuppers!/recent thoughts
Disclaimer: Follow me on Twitter @troyhoch19 for more of this type of stuff- 2/2 - No wonder Disney's Treasure Planet ''(2002) was such a big box office flop. That's an hour and a half I'll never get back. 2/2 - I'm pretty heated that I didn't like since I thought it was going to be among Disney's animated classics. I recently saw Wes Anderson's stop-motion animated ''Fantastic Mr. Fox ''(2009) and ''Isle of Dogs ''(2018) and ''Treasure Planet was nothing compared to those. 2/3 - James Gunn, Kevin Hart, Ralph Northam, and more. Going ghost hunting to dig up dirt in one's past is becoming ridiculous. Everyone has something they regret. Not condoning these three's actions years ago but when does digging up dirt on people stop? Context no longer matters. Will there ever be consequences for people exposing these things? Is holding people accountable for their past actions doing the right thing? And is the media doing society a service by publishing these stories or damaging it? 2/3 - Can "Mo Bamba" like die already? Literally, the song is just a rapper stretching out words. Sheck Wes went viral with no pure talent and will be a bigger one-hit wonder than Soulja Boy ever was. 2/4 - Joji's "Yeah Right" is the quintessential song of sad boi hours. 2/4 - ''The Office ''(2005-2013) would've been so much better if it gave more screentime to minor characters like Stanley and Creed. Steve Carell's portrayal of Michael Scott is so overbloated with the amount of time he's on screen. In that way, his character loses meaning and the show suffers. Yeah, Michael Scott is a fun character, but the only narrative with him is idiotic decision-making and it becomes extremely tiring as the show goes on. Don't get me wrong, ''The Office ''is a good show, it just could have been made a great one. 2/5 - Two Leonardo Dicaprios couldn't save ''The Man in the Iron Mask ''(1996). 2/9 - Aloe Blacc is a great artist that doesn't get enough attention. 2/10 - Why did nobody tell me about how fire mid-2000s Kanye is? 2/11 - You're in denial if you don't believe in climate change. However, we have to ask ourselves is it changing because of human impact on nature or is the climate just naturally changing? Looking at history, the climate has been changing without human interference for centuries. If you believe that the climate is just naturally changing, should our society be funding to fix something that is never meant to be fixed in the first place? 2/14 - Its been one year since the end of those six months. From the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. In the past year, I've focused on becoming a better person. I was hurting, and I hurt you. I'm thankful that I no longer am and hope you no longer are. 2/15 - Can't believe I swore off Joji. I've poked fun at him before but I recently started listening to him again and he's becoming one of my top tier artists. Category:Blog posts